


My sweet potion master

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Quand le terrifiant Severus Snape devient la proie d’un loup en smoking…





	My sweet potion master

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cette fic prend pour point de départ un défi de la ML HP Pairing Yaoi : un ou plusieurs sorciers se retrouvent en pays moldu sans pouvoir avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs magiques. L'histoire commence en août 1994 (entre le tome 3 et le tome 4).  
> \- Originellement publié entre 2003 et 2006 sur Fanfiction.net. L'univers de base ne prend donc pas en compte les tomes 5 à 7 (donc pas de couple Lupin/Tonks).

 

\- Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant Severus et avalez-moi ça.

\- Professeur McGonagall, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez vu haut comme trois pommes que vous devez vous croire obligée de me faire sentir tous les jours que j'ai quarante ans de moins que vous.

Le directeur de Serpentard regarda une fois encore avec appréhension le contenu verdâtre et fumant du gobelet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Et dire que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vais devoir avaler ça...

Il le porta sous son nez, puis but d'une traite.

Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. Le visage mince du professeur de potions se creusa, des rides vinrent strier sa peau, ses cheveux blanchirent et il sembla s'être tassé.

\- Quelle horreur..., murmura-t-il en se mirant dans la glace que lui tendait McGonagall.

\- Maintenant nous sommes à égalité, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire.

\- Vous ne savez pas quel choc existentiel cela peut être de se voir à trente ans le visage que l'on aura à l'approche de la mort, soupira Snape en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

\- Vous ne semblez pas à l'approche de la mort.

\- En tout cas je me sens déjà beaucoup plus fatigué. Hum... cela fait longtemps que je n'avais plus porté de pantalons quand j'y réfléchis.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai choisi ce magnifique velours côtelé, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je suppose que vous êtes plus à l'aise dans votre robe à fleurs et vos collants mauves ?

\- Si les élèves nous voyaient habillés comme cela, ils en mourraient de rire.

Cela avait l'air de bien amuser McGonagall, mais Snape songea avec amertume que c'était bien cela qui lui était arrivé il y a quelques mois. Pour son premier cours, Remus Lupin avait en effet eu l'audace de le faire apparaître devant les Gryffondors vêtu des atours de la grand-mère de Neville Londubat. Cette farce dans le bon goût des Maraudeurs avait fait les gorges chaudes de l'école pendant une semaine.

Mais Dieu merci, les vacances étaient là, et il avait réussi à se débarrasser de sa crevure de collègue. Si seulement les Détraqueurs pouvaient retrouver Black, et si seulement ils pouvaient du même coup surprendre le Loup-garou en flagrant délit de complicité avec lui... Mais était-il vraiment responsable ? Snape pensait que Lupin était si naïf qu'il avait sans doute été facilement berné par les mensonges de Black. Black avait toujours eu le don d'embobiner les gens. Il avait réussi à duper James Potter et ce dernier en était mort - ce que par ailleurs Snape ne regrettait guère. Lupin finirait sans doute comme lui.

Les coups frappés à la porte sortirent Severus Snape de ses pensées. C'étaient Mme Pomfresh et Mme Bibine. Elles aussi étaient vêtues à la manière moldue, mais elles ne s'étaient pas vieillies.

\- Nos vieux parents sont ils prêts ?, demanda l'infirmière.

La professeur de vol ne dit rien, secouée par un fou rire silencieux. Derrière elle, Albus Dumbledore tendit la tête pour mieux voir.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Severus !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pourquoi moi ?, grinça Snape, qui avait tout l'air d'un patriarche avec son visage sévère.

\- M. Flitwick est bien trop petit pour passer inaperçu et M. Binns n'est plus de ce monde, répondit le directeur. Il ne restait donc plus que vous pour accompagner Minerva. De plus votre intelligence vous qualifie tout particulièrement pour cette mission.

\- Quinze jours dans une maison de retraite moldue, entourés de vieillards gâteux, sans pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques, énuméra Snape. Quelles vacances.

\- Si vous « le » retrouvez avant, Severus, Minerva, ce sera peut-être moins.

 

*** * * ***

 

Dans l'après-midi, Mme Bibine et Mme Pomfresh amenaient leurs vieux parents dans une résidence médicalisée pour personnes du troisième âge située dans la banlieue de Londres.

Severus _Napkins_ et Minerva _Oldbun_ furent installés chacun de leur côté dans des chambres de deux. Snape fit ainsi la connaissance avec le philatéliste ânonnant Edward Shrubbery, McGonagall avec la pimpante Cathy Goldsmith, qui lui parla beaucoup de ses petits enfants et des derniers tubes à la mode.

Les deux sorciers ne se virent ensuite qu'au dîner. Jamais Severus Snape ne fut aussi heureux de voir Minerva McGonagall.

\- Je m'ennuie déjà, soupira le maître de potion. Je n'ai pu emmener aucun grimoire.

\- Dommage que vous ne puissiez tricoter. Cela passe le temps.

\- J'ai idée que si nous allions dans leur... « salle commune », nous pourrions faire plus vite connaissance avec les autres pensionnaires et repérer plus rapidement _notre homme_. Qu'en pensez vous ?

\- Il y a quelques activités qui sont organisées tous les soirs, dit McGonagall. Ce soir, par exemple, c'est un spectacle d'illusionniste. Nous pourrions aller voir après dîner ?

\- Bonne idée. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la « magie » moldue.

\- N'oubliez pas de prendre votre remède avant de vous coucher, chuchota McGonagall avec un air entendu.

Cette dernière semblait beaucoup mieux se faire à ce nouvel environnement que lui. Elle liait facilement conversation avec les autres personnes âgées. Malgré ses rhumatismes, qui rendaient son siège en plastique encore plus inconfortable, le professeur de potions se sentait comme un adolescent échoué au royaume de Mathusalem.

\- J'ai hâte de voir si ce magicien fait les mêmes tours que d'habitude, chevrota son voisin.

\- C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, rouspéta un autre. Les lapins qui sortent des chapeaux...

\- Les colombes aussi.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura une de ces belles jeunes femmes pour l'assister.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes nouveau je crois ?

\- Oui, Napkins. Severus Napkins.

\- Severus... étrange prénom.

\- C'est latin.

\- Oh, moi c'est Brutus, dit le vieillard édenté qui se trouvait derrière lui. Votre père était lui aussi un fort en thème, je vois...

Il rit, tandis que Snape se demanda ce que pouvait signifier « fort en thème ».

\- Vous avez dit... Brutus ?

\- Oui, Brutus, répondit le vieil homme.

Severus félicita le sort qui pour une fois lui était favorable. Il s'apprêtait à faire signe à sa collègue lorsque l'entrée en scène du magicien lui fit tout oublier.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir !, s'exclama le jeune homme moustachu en saluant le public avec son haut de forme.

Snape serra le poing tandis que l'élégant prestidigitateur faisait son speech d'introduction ponctué des fades traits d'humour qu'on attend dans tout spectacle. Un bouquet de fleurs jaillit de sa baguette, il l'offrit à une dame du premier rang.

\- Pff ! Le truc habituel, rumina son voisin de droite.

Suivirent plusieurs tours avec des cartes.

\- Trop facile, chuchota le même vieux.

L'illusionniste dressa alors une sorte de cercueil carré sur l'estrade.

\- Ah, enfin quelque chose de drôle..., jubila le voisin tout excité.

\- Il me faut un volontaire pour ce tour !, clama le magicien souriant. Alors, qui veut que je le découpe en morceaux ?

Une petite grand-mère assise au second rang semblait enthousiasmée par la chose, mais le magicien fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

\- Monsieur ?, dit-il en montrant Snape du doigt.

\- Non merci.

\- Mais si, mais si, je vous sens audacieux.

\- Non.

McGonagall, qui apparemment n'avait pas reconnu l'intermittent du spectacle (sans doute à cause de la moustache) se mit à l'encourager. Snape se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

\- Dites-moi, vous avez pris un sacré coup de vieux, Severus, lui murmura le magicien quand il passa devant lui.

\- Alors comme ça vous avez enfin trouvé un métier lucratif ?

Il jeta les yeux sur la valise étoilée du prestidigitateur sur laquelle scintillait l'enseigne « _Lupin le Magicien_ ».

\- J'aurais préféré être professeur, mais malheureusement je tombe toujours sur des collègues qui hum... par hasard... crient sur les toits que je suis hum... spécial.

\- Je vous préférais sans la moustache.

\- Vous me flattez, Severus... ET MAINTENANT, MONSIEUR...

\- Napkins.

\- MONSIEUR NAPKINS VA S'ALLONGER DANS CETTE BOITE !

Roulements de tambour. Snape s'allongea avec difficulté dans la longue boîte bleue. Lupin brandit une scie. Vue d'en bas, elle semblait gigantesque et véritablement menaçante.

\- Cela doit vous faire tellement plaisir de pouvoir enfin me couper en morceaux..., murmura Snape.

\- À défaut d'autre chose, répondit distraitement Lupin.

Snape se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, tandis que l'ancien professeur de DCFM entreprenait de le scier... Sur son visage honni luisait comme un sourire démoniaque.

Du moins dans le délire hallucinatoire du Rescapé de ce qui aurait pu être, il y avait 20 ans de cela, le « repas » de Remus Lupin. Mais à toute autre personne n'étant pas sujette à une lycanthropophobie galopante, il apparaissait plutôt que le magicien était songeur. À quoi pouvait donc rêver Remus Lupin tandis qu'il sciait la boîte enfermant son ex-collègue ?

Souhaitait-il la richesse ou la gloire ? Non, elles ne l'intéressaient pas pour elles-mêmes.

Rêvait-il qu'il réussissait enfin à préparer la potion Tue-loup et par voie de fait pouvait recommencer à enseigner ? Mais c'était impossible, car cette potion extrêmement délicate, seuls quelques professionnels mondiaux étaient capables de la réaliser. Lui avait toujours été très mauvais dans cette matière.

Rêvait-il qu'il devenait juste assez fortuné pour remiser au placard ses vieilles robes de sorcier rapiécées, ne plus être sujet aux quolibets d'ineptes richards et aux regards dédaigneux des belles personnes - que toute une gamme de choses restées inaccessibles se révélait enfin à sa portée ? À lui enfin les robes neuves tout juste sorties de chez Gai-Chiffon, les petits dîners mitonnés avec les produits du marché, la potion Tue-loup préparée par un spécialiste des potions personnel ! Oui, un spécialiste des potions pour lui tout seul qui lui préparerait chaque mois ses petits gobelets de potions... Ce serait ça l'idéal, vraiment, le rêve...

Le prestidigitateur se mordit les lèvres, en les humidifiant, un peu comme un canidé devant une belle tranche de viande, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique extrême chez Severus - réflexe de survie.

« Et voilà M. Napkins COUPÉ en deux ! »

Voir le directeur de Serpentard vieilli de trente ans et en deux parties distinctes secouait Minerva McGonagall d'un rire aigu et hoquetant. En attendant, Severus ne sentait plus ni ses jambes, ni le bas de son bassin : mais ça n'était pas un truc d'illusionniste, ce damné loup-garou l'avait _vraiment_ coupé en deux ! Il jeta des regards affolés vers Minerva, qui semblait prendre ces signes pour de la peur, et en riait de plus belle.

« Les parties séparées se rejoindront-elles ? », commenta le prestidigitateur, soudainement lyrique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Oui, reconnaîtront-elles qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre et qu'elle ne doivent pas se séparer... ? »

Roulements de tambour couronnés d'un léger claquement de cymbales.

Lupin le Magicien poussa la partie inférieure contre la partie supérieure, prononça une formule magique inconnue de Snape - « Abracadabra », cela ne pouvait être qu'un sortilège de magie noire extrêmement rare et subtil pour qu'il ne le connaisse pas -, et celui-ci reprit possession de tout son corps jusqu'aux pieds.

« Oui, elles se sont rejointes ! », conclut Remus Lupin tout joyeux.

\- Minerva, il est bizarre ce Lupin, murmura Cathy Goldsmith à sa voisine. Si vous voulez mon avis, il est un peu zinzin sur les bords.

\- Vous avez dit « Lupin » ?

\- Oui regardez, c'est écrit sur sa valise.

 

Une fois le spectacle terminé, Severus Snape prit sa collègue par la main et l'entraîna loin de la masse.

\- C'est Lupin Minerva ! C'est lui !

\- Je sais Severus, je sais, chuchota McGonagall.

\- Il est envoyé par Black et Voldemort pour nous espionner et récupérer ce sorcier amnésique avant nous !

\- Albus a toujours eu confiance en Remus Lupin. Pour ce qui est de Black...

Elle s'interrompit ; Severus Snape la dévisageait avec un air dégoûté.

\- Bon. J'envoie sur le champ un hibou-express à Albus. Ensuite, je vais voir Lupin. Vous, allez voir ce Brutus et ne le perdez pas de vue jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour.

Peu de temps après, dans le local attenant à la « salle de conférence », Lupin le Magicien savourait un café avant d'entreprendre le rangement de tout son matériel. Mais son esprit n'était sûrement pas occupé à analyser toutes les nuances ratées de cet arabica infect. Revoir son collègue avait ranimé en lui les sentiments chaleureux qui l'avaient poursuivi tout au long de l'année précédente. Quelle malchance que Severus Snape eut tout à l'heure l'aspect d'un vieillard, il aurait aimé le voir sous sa véritable apparence pour pouvoir s'imprégner encore une fois de son image. Sans compter que si Severus avait eu son visage habituel il aurait sans doute agi à son encontre avec moins de désinvolture. « À défaut d'autre chose »... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ça ?

 _Oh_ , cette autre chose, cette si agréable autre chose... Un sourire naquit immédiatement à cette évocation ô combien délectable. Qu'il était doux de laisser ainsi vagabonder son imagination, sans que cela porte à conséquence. Personne n'en savait rien, ça non ! Et si Severus... _Ah_ , « Severus », quel prénom fantastique, si froid, si austère, Lupin aimait tant ce prénom, il adorait ce prénom, il tournait dans sa tête comme la clef mystérieuse de tout le charme de son propriétaire. Comment cela se faisait-il que le Maître de Potions produise sur lui un tel effet ? C'était bien sûr et évidemment parce qu'il était Severus.

Mais le pauvre ignorant semblait ne pas du tout être conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. James et Sirius l'avaient tellement raillé durant leur adolescence que la maigre considération que Severus Snape pouvait avoir pour son physique et sa capacité de séduction avait totalement disparu. Dès lors comment aurait-il pu concevoir un seul instant l'existence de ces rêves fous que faisaient Lupin l'Atteint ?

Le magicien se laissa tomber dans une chaise, le regard vide. Severus lui préparant ses potions, tout dévoué. Potion Tue-loup, potion contre le mal de tête, potion-sirop, potion-cocktail. Severus entrant dans son ancien bureau de professeur de DCFM.

On frappait à la porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Voici votre gobelet de potion, dit le professeur Snape en refermant la porte derrière lui de la main gauche.

Il se dirigea vers Lupin, le gobelet de breuvage Tue-loup fumant dans la main.

\- Et pour faire passer le goût amer..., ajouta-il en lui donnant le verre, le petit sucre qui va avec.

Il enlaça le loup-garou et lui administra un baiser plus doux que n'importe quelle cuillerée de miel.

\- Merci beaucoup Severus, murmura son collègue rougissant.

\- Je vous en prie.

On frappa à la porte pour la deuxième fois.

\- Oui oui, entrez !, répondit Lupin, sorti brusquement de sa rêverie.

Cela n'était que Minerva McGonagall - vêtue d'une robe à fleurs et de collants mauves il est vrai.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Lupin.

 

 


End file.
